


an ocean apart

by RiiasShorts



Series: Journey to the Center of My Heart [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Unresolved Sexual Tension, i adore john oliver, part of a textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: this is parts 117-121 of my twitter fic which is linked in the notes. read that before you read this!!
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Journey to the Center of My Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736482
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	an ocean apart

**Author's Note:**

> [the textfic](https://twitter.com/riiasshorts/status/1252711981716508672?s=20)   
> 

Rey looks up from her phone after telling Rose she’ll call her from the bathroom.

“Hey Ben,” she says, drawing the attention of the large man crammed into the tiny chair in the corner. 

His gaze moves from the torrential downpour out the window to her face. “Yeah?”

“I, uh,” she loses her train of thought for a second, it suddenly hitting her that she’s going to have to sleep in the same room and/or bed as this absolute specimen of an alpha. “Um, I’m gonna take a, um, call. So I’m gonna go to the bathroom just to give you some, er,  _ privacy?” _

She’s not sure why that comes out as a question, but Ben seems to understand. “Alright. I’ll go… check in with the concierge. See when the storm is supposed to be over.”

“Okay cool.” Rey nods and sets off for the bathroom. Before she shuts the door, she waves to Ben, who’s gathering a few things and stuffing them into her pockets. He nods to her, and she closes the door.

In case Ben comes back, she goes as far as to close herself in the watercloset for maximum wall-blockage of anything she might say. Situating herself on the back of the toilet, she dials Rose.

The line only rings once. “Rey!” Rose’s voice is tired but excited. It’s midnight in London, so Rey’s surprised she’s even up for having this conversation at all. 

“Hey Rosie,” Rey smiles. She’s missed talking to her friend.

She hears Rose sigh. “So about this whole Twitter thing.”

“Yeah. I’m so sorry, I just wasn’t thinking. I totally forgot people could see my replies, and--”

Rose cuts her off. “It’s okay, Reybie. I figured. Phasma-- you know Phasma?”

“Yeah, Ben’s agent. She’s the one who first reached out to me.”

“Cool,” Rose’s voice gets more emotionless, her head clearly in business mode. “We talked and decided that the best approach was to delete it even though it’s the internet, so it doesn’t just go away. So I logged onto your account and did that, then tweeted that he was just a friend you were teasing. Phasma doesn’t have the login for Ben’s personal account, so she used her own to comment as if she and Hux-- they’re both British-- were who he was with.”

Rey takes a second to process. “Okay, okay… So how much damage was done?”

“Well,” Rose starts, “the tweet got almost thirty thousand likes. And the story was picked up by a small Hollywood tabloid.”

“Oh shit. Which one?”

Rey can hear Rose shuffle on the other side of the line. “Err… Hollywood Fix. Do you know them?”

_ “Hollywood Fix?” _ Rey shrieks.

Rose hums.

“Ha! Ugh, they’re gross. They’re obsessed with TikTok kids. It’s so stupid.”

“I didn’t even check!” Rose giggles. “That’s so funny.”

They giggle for a second before Rose seems to sober up.

“Okay well wait.”

Rey quiets herself down. “What?”

“So, um,” Rose exhales. “You know that one girl who always gets picked up by the Twitter algorithm when she tweets about you?”

Rey feels a smile spread across her face. “Yes! Kaydel!”

“Yeah, her.” The line is quiet for a second. “She kind of called it. And she’s  _ been _ calling it for a while.”

Rey shrugs. “Fan theories don’t really bother me. Just don’t interact, and it’ll be okay.”

“Okay… okay,” Rose says. Rey invisions her nodding into her phone and writing on a post-it note.

There’s a few seconds of companionable silence.

“I miss you, girl,” Rose murmurs. 

A little bit of sadness washes over Rey. She lives and dies for her friends, and it’s hard to spend so much time away from them. “I miss you too.”

Again, they’re quiet for a second, and Rey knows they would be hugging if they were together. 

“Just wanna clarify,” Rose says, and they’re back to business, “that we’ve dealt with it as much as we will with the current situation, right?”

Rey nods, then realizes Rose can’t see her. “Right,” she says, wincing at the weird pause she’s sure Rose noticed.

“So if anything else comes up, I’ll get in touch, and we’ll re-evaluate.”

“Perfect,” Rey responds, feeling confident in their plan. “Thank you so much for working with Phasma to deal with the fallout.”

Rose brushes her off, and then they fall into a conversation about their lives. Rey asks about London, about the weather and her friends and Poe’s drag career. According to Rose, Ms. Phoebe Brilliance is starting to take off in the LGBTQ+ community of London, and Poe is considering beginning to cut down on his day job.

The topic shifts, and soon Rose is the one interrogating Rey. At first, she only really asks about the hike, and Rey almost thinks she’s managed to avoid the topic of Ben, but then--

“We  _ have _ to talk about this alpha of yours!”

Rey scoffs. “He’s not  _ my _ alpha.”

“Mhm. So why did you miss that Friday upload a few weeks ago?” Rose challenges.

Immediately, Rey blushes. “Still, he’s not mine. We’ve just kissed a couple times.”

“Rey!” Rose protests, “When are you gonna stop pretending like you don’t want to jump his bones?!”

Almost choking, Rey splutters out, “I’m not pretending!”

“Say it, then.”

Confused, Rey asks, “What?”

“Say ‘I want to fuck Ben.’ Out loud. To me.”

“No!”

Rose hmphs. “You’re pretending then!”

“Fine! I want to fuck Ben. Happy?” Rey plays frustrated even though she’s laughing.

Victorious, Rose squeals, “I knew it!”

Rey can only shake her head and roll her eyes at her overenthusiastic friend. 

“For real though, tell me about him.”

For a second, Rey stares into space, trying to gather her thoughts. “He’s so different than I was expecting. I guess I just have so much experience with alpha assholes that, based on that first conversation, I was really preparing myself for the worst. So when he got here and was this gentle giant…” She trails off. “It helps that he’s  _ rudely _ large and smells like sex.”

Rose makes a choking noise.  _ “Rudely large?” _

“Yes! Have you  _ seen _ the man? He’s like a… a  _ pensive bison.” _

They both erupt into infectious laughter, hugging their sides as they gasp for air.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said in your  _ life, _ Rey Niima,” Rose screeches, her voice tight with the effort of holding back her laughter. 

Their cackling starts all over again, and it takes them way too long to calm down.

Finally, they’re both wiping their tears and sighing. “So is he a good kisser?”

“God, Rose,” Rey sighs, “he’s amazing. That first kiss… I don’t even know how to describe it. It was  _ perfect.” _

Rose exhales dreamily. “Have you done any  _ activities _ since then?”

“Nope. Nothing more than a little bit of kissing. He’s shy, and it’s adorable, but god knows  _ I’m _ not initiating anything. Plus it’s incredibly unprofessional.”

Scoffing, Rose counters, “Fuck being professional. This is your biology, Rey. You can’t fight it forever.”

“Just because my body is telling me I need his knot more than I need air doesn’t mean I should jeopardize the business deal,” Rey insists.

“That’s exactly what it means.”

“No!” Rey groans. “Either way though, I have to survive being in a room with him first. Literally anything could happen.”

Rose’s voice gets softer. “Rey, you have to give in sometimes. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve done everything possible to fight and suppress your omega. I promise you, girlie, it feels so much better when you just accept it. You and Ben are drawn to each other. Don’t get mad at yourself for wanting to see why your body is so intent on fucking him.”

Her words strike a chord with Rey. She remembers how miserable Rose had been back before she and Finn got together, when they were trying desperately to deny the pull to each other. Rey remembers being able to  _ scent _ the tension in the room whenever the two were together.

“You’re right,” Rey says, opening her mind to the possibility of just… letting her biology lead her, for once. “Thank you Rose.”

Her friend hums affectionately. “Anytime, Reybie. It’s late though, and I need to go to bed.”

“Goodnight, Rosie.”

“G’night, Rey.”

The dial tone sounds, and Rey shuts off her phone. Determined and sure, she walks out of the watercloset, out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

She scans the space.

Ben is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, back to twitter we go!


End file.
